Break Me Out
by SoyUnLevi
Summary: A.U. Juvia Lockser de dieciocho años acaba de despertar en un lugar extraño. Atada con los ojos vendados y solo una tranquila voz masculina para darle la bienvenida. Su nombre es Natsu, aunque él exige ser llamado "Amo". Juvia es joven, hermosa, ingenua y testaruda a más no poder. Sabe que debería estar aterrada, entonces, ¿Porque siente está en enferma atracción por el?
1. 0

**Un poco de variedad es lo que hace falta para algunos ships comunes.**

**Solo les advierto, no será un cuento de hadas.**

**Dejo en claro que me encanta el Navia, pero también me gusta mucho los romances enfermos ñejejeje.**

**Espero les guste.**

\- 0 -

Venganza.

Natsu recordó eso. Ese era el propósito de todo aquello. Venganza, doce años de planificación y a solo unos pocos meses de su ejecución.

Como entrenador de esclavas, había entrenado al menos a una veintena de chicas.

Algunas estaban dispuestas, ofreciéndose a sí mismas como esclavas de placer para escapar de la miseria, sacrificando libertad por seguridad. Otras llegaron a él como forzadas hijas de granjeros empobrecidos buscando liberarse de sus cargas a cambio de una dote. Algunas eran las cuartas o quintas esposas de jeques y banqueros enviadas por sus maridos para aprender a satisfacer sus raros apetitos.

Pero esta esclava en particular, la que él miraba desde el otro lado de la abarrotada calle, era diferente. Ella no estaba dispuesta, ni había sido coaccionada o enviada a él. Ella era pura conquista.

Natsu había intentado convencer a Igneel de que podía entrenar a cualquiera de los otros tipos de chicas, que estaría mejor preparada para tan seria y potencialmente peligrosa tarea, pero Igneel no cambió de parecer. También había esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir su venganza y se negaba a dejar nada al azar. La chica tenía que ser alguien verdaderamente especial. Tenía que ser un regalo tan valioso que ella y su entrenador por igual serían motivo de conversación de todos.

Después de años de ser el único aprendiz de Igneel Dragneel, la reputación de Natsu se había forjado poco a poco, estableciéndole como un hombre a la vez eficiente y decidido en cualquier tarea que se le confiaba.

Nunca había fallado. Y ahora, todos aquellos años habían sido para ese momento. Había llegado el momento de demostrar su valía a un hombre al que le debía todo, tanto como a sí mismo. Sólo quedaba un obstáculo entre él y la venganza. La última prueba verdadera de su carencia de alma.

Despojar deliberadamente a alguien de su libertad.

Había entrenado a tantas que ya no recordaba sus nombres. Podía entrenar esta también, por Igneel.

El plan era simple. Natsu regresaría a Norte América y buscaría a una candidata para la Venta de Flores, lo que algunos llaman, la Bahía de Zahra'.

La subasta tendría lugar en su país de adopción, en poco más de cuatro meses. Era seguro que estaría plagado de bellezas de los típicos países en los que hombres mandaban, donde la adquisición de estas mujeres estaba limitado solo por la oferta y la demanda. Pero una chica de un país del primer mundo, podría considerarse todo un logro. Las chicas procedentes de Europa eran muy buscadas, aunque las chicas norteamericanas eran las joyas de la corona del comercio del placer. Tal esclava solidificaría la posición de Natsu como un auténtico jugador en el comercio del placer y conseguiría darle acceso a los círculos más poderosos del mundo.

Su objetivo era encontrar a alguien similar a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, alguien exquisitamente hermosa, pobre, preferiblemente inexperta, y con predisposición a someterse. Una vez hecha su selección, Igneel le enviaría cuatro hombres para asistir a Natsu a sacar a la chica del país de contrabando e introducirla en centroamérica.

Igneel había contactado con un aliado que les proporcionaría un refugio seguro durante las primeras seis semanas que Natsu necesitaría para ayudar a su cautiva a aclimatarse.

Una vez que ella fuera razonablemente obediente, harían un viaje de dos días hasta alguna ciudad y tomarían un avión privado. Finalmente aterrizarían en Oriente, donde Igneel ayudaría a Natsu en las últimas semanas de entrenamiento antes de la Bahía de Zahra'.

Demasiado fácil, pensó Natsu. Aunque por un momento, lo sintió como todo lo contrario.

Natsu, desde su ventajosa posición diagonal al otro lado de la calle, miró a la chica a la que había estado observando durante los últimos treinta minutos. Llevaba el pelo recogido, sus labios se fruncieron duramente mientras miraba fijamente el suelo ante sus pies. Ella se agitó varias veces, aludiendo a un sentido de inquietud que no pudo ocultar. Se preguntó por qué parecía tan ansiosa.

Natsu estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verla, pero a la vez lo suficientemente oculto en la lejanía, que cualquiera que mirara solo vería un vehículo oscuro, con ventanas espesamente tintadas, pero corriente.

Él era casi tan invisible como la chica intentaba ser.

¿Podía sentir su vida colgando precariamente de un hilo? ¿Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella? ¿Tenía un sexto sentido para los monstruos? La idea de aquello le hizo sonreír. Contra toda lógica, había una parte de él que esperaba que la chica poseyera un sexto sentido para detectar monstruos a plena luz del día. Pero había estado observándola durante semanas; ella era completamente ajena a su presencia.

Natsu dejó escapar un suspiro. Él era el monstruo que a nadie se le ocurría buscar a la luz del día. Era un error común. La gente a menudo se cree que están más seguros en la luz, pensando que los monstruos sólo salen de noche.

Pero la seguridad, como la luz, es una fachada. En el fondo, el mundo entero está bañado en la oscuridad. El lo sabía. También sabía que la única forma de estar realmente seguro era aceptando la oscuridad, caminar en ella con los ojos bien abiertos, para ser una parte de ella. Para mantener a tus enemigos cerca. Y eso es lo que Natsu hizo. Mantuvo a sus enemigos cerca, muy cerca, de modo que ya no podía discernir donde terminaban y comenzaban. Debido a la falta de seguridad, los monstruos acechaban por todas partes.

Miró su reloj y luego de nuevo a la chica. El autobús llegaba tarde.

Aparentemente frustrada, la chica se sentó en el suelo con su mochila sobre las rodillas. Si aquella hubiera sido una parada de autobús regular habrían otras personas, serpenteando detrás de ella o sentándose en un banco, pero no era así, por lo que cada día Natsu pudo observarla sentada sola bajo el mismo árbol cerca de la concurrida calle.

Su familia era pobre, el siguiente factor más importante después de ser hermosa.

Era más fácil desaparecer para la gente pobre, incluso en Estados Unidos. Y sobre todo cuando la persona desaparecida tenía edad suficiente para simplemente haber huido. Era la típica excusa dada por las autoridades al no poder encontrar a alguien. Deben haber escapado.

La chica no hizo ademán de irse de la parada de autobús a pesar del hecho de que su autobús llegaba cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde, y Natsu pensó que aquello era interesante por alguna razón. ¿Tanto le gustaba el colegio? ¿O es que odiaba demasiado su casa? Si ella odiaba su casa, eso le haría las cosas más fáciles.

Quizás vería su secuestro como un rescate. Él casi se rió, seguro.

Miró el atuendo sin forma y poco halagador de la chica: pantalones vaqueros sueltos, sudadera gris con capucha, auriculares y una mochila.

Era su atuendo habitual, al menos hasta que llegara a la escuela. Allí, por lo general, se convertía en alguien más femenina, coqueta, incluso. Pero al final del día, ella cambiaría de nuevo. Pensó otra vez en ella odiando su vida en casa. ¿Se viste de esa manera porque su vida hogareña era restrictiva o inestable? ¿O es para evitar la atención indeseada de un barrio peligroso a la escuela? Él no lo sabía. Pero quería saberlo.

Había algo interesante en ella que hacía que Natsu quisiera saltar a la conclusión de que era la chica que había estado buscando, alguien con la capacidad de mezclarse.

Alguien con el buen sentido de hacer lo que se le dice cuando se enfrentan a la autoridad, o hacer lo que se debe hacer cuando se enfrentan al peligro.

Una superviviente.

Al otro lado de la calle, la chica jugueteaba con sus auriculares. Sus ojos miraban desapasionadamente el suelo. Era guapa, muy guapa. No quería hacerle esto a ella, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Se había resignado al hecho de que era un medio para un fin. Si no era ella, entonces alguien más, sea como fuere, su situación sería la misma.

Él siguió mirando a la chica, su esclava potencial, preguntándose cómo iba a apelar al objetivo en mente. Se rumoreaba que entre los asistentes a la subasta de este año estaría Zeref, uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y con toda seguridad uno de los más peligrosos. Era a este hombre al que le encomendaría la esclava durante el tiempo que le tomara a Natsu acercarse y destruir todo lo que el hombre tenía en gran estima. Entonces, lo mataría.

Sin embargo, Natsu se preguntó, y no por primera vez, por qué se sentía atraído por ella. Posiblemente fueran sus ojos. Incluso desde la distancia podía ver lo oscuros, misteriosos y tristes que eran. Lo viejos que parecían.

Él sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos, cuando oyó el traqueteo y el chirrido de los engranajes del autobús escolar acercándose por la calle. Vio de cerca como la cara de la chica se relajó con alivio. Parecía que había que incluir algo más que la llegada del autobús, el escapar, tal vez incluso la libertad.

Por fin, llegó el autobús, en perfecta sincronización cuando el sol finalmente se alzó a su plena capacidad. La chica miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, pero ella persistió, dejando que la luz tocara su rostro antes de desaparecer en el interior del vehículo.

Una semana más tarde, Natsu estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, a la espera de la chica. El autobús se había ido y venido, pero la chica no estaba a bordo por lo que imaginó que había que esperar y ver si ella aparecía.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la vio dar la vuelta a la esquina a la carrera hacia la parada del autobús.

Llegó sin aliento, casi frenética. Ella era emocional. Una vez más se preguntó por qué estaba tan desesperada por llegar a la escuela.

Natsu miró por la ventana de su coche a la chica. Ella daba vueltas ahora, tal vez dándose cuenta de que había perdido su autobús. Parecía injusto que la semana pasada la chica hubiera esperado casi una hora para que el autobús llegara, pero esta semana el conductor no había esperado en absoluto. No hay chica, no hay parada. Se preguntó si ella esperaría otra hora, sólo para asegurarse de que no había esperanza. Él negó con la cabeza.

Tales acciones sólo revelan una naturaleza desesperada. Tenía la esperanza tanto de que ella esperara como de que no lo hiciera.

Sus pensamientos fracturados le dieron que pensar. Él no debería tener esperanza alguna. Tenía órdenes, su propia agenda. Simple. Sencillo. Claro. La moral no tiene cabida en la venganza.

La moral era para gente decente, y él estaba tan lejos de la decencia como una persona podría estar. Natsu no creía en la existencia de un ser superior o una vida futura, aunque sabía mucho acerca de la religión al haber crecido en Oriente Medio. Pero si hay un más allá donde una persona cosechaba lo que había sembrado en la tierra, entonces él ya estaba condenado. Iría felizmente al infierno, después de que Zeref estuviera muerto.

Además, si Dios o los dioses existen, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que el había hecho, o de lo contrario no habían dado una mierda por él cuando realmente importaba. Nadie había dado una mierda por él, nadie excepto Igneel.

Y a falta de un más allá lleno de castigos, Natsu necesitaba asegurarse de que Zeref pagara por sus pecados aquí en la tierra.

Veinte minutos después, la chica empezó a llorar, allí mismo en la acera, justo en frente de él. Natsu no podía apartar la mirada. Las lágrimas habían sido siempre desconcertantes para él. Le gustaba mirarlas, probarlas. A decir verdad, le ponían duro. Una vez había aborrecido esta respuesta condicionada, pero había

sobrepasado el odiarse a sí mismo. Estas respuestas, estas reacciones, eran una parte de él ahora, para bien o para mal. Mayormente para mal, admitió con una sonrisa y se recolocó su erección.

¿Qué había en tales exhibiciones emocionales que sencillamente se le clavaban en los intestinos sin dejarle ir? Una sensación de lujuria le recorrió como un dolor intenso trayendo consigo un fuerte deseo de poseerla, de tener poder sobre sus lágrimas.

Todos los días pensaba en ella más como una esclava que un acertijo, a pesar de que ella guardaba un seductor misterio encerrado en sus abatidos ojos.

En su mente destellaron imágenes de su rostro dulcemente inocente inundado de lágrimas mientras él la sostenía sobre su rodilla. Casi podía sentir la suavidad de su trasero desnudo bajo su mano, la certeza de su peso presionado contra su erección

mientras él la azotaba.

La fantasía duró poco.

De repente, un coche se detuvo delante de la chica. Joder. Él gimió mientras apartaba las imágenes.

Casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Unos imbéciles estaban intentando ligarse a su presa. Vio que la chica sacudía la cabeza, declinando la invitación del conductor para subir a su coche. No parecía que el tipo estuviera escuchando. Ella se estaba alejando de la parada de autobús, pero él la seguía en su coche.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Natsu salió a la esquina, bastante seguro de que la chica no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado aparcado su coche allí. Por el momento, parecía demasiado aterrorizada como para darse cuenta de nada excepto la acera delante de sus ojos. Ella caminaba muy rápido, mochila por delante, como un escudo.

Cruzó la calle y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Escaneó con desinterés la escena mientras se movía directamente frente a ella, sus caminos se cruzaron colisionando de frente.

Todo sucedió rápido, de forma inesperada. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ejecutar una simple estrategia para eliminar la amenaza externa, ella de pronto se arrojó a sus brazos, con la mochila haciendo un ruido sordo en el cemento. Miró el coche, la sombra y la forma incongruente de un hombre. Otro depredador.

"Oh Dios mío" susurró contra el algodón de su camiseta "Sígueme la corriente ¿Vale?". Sus brazos eran de acero alrededor de su caja torácica, su voz, una súplica desesperada.

Natsu se quedó atónito por un momento. Qué interesante giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Era él el héroe de esta situación? Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

"Lo veo "dijo él, atrapando la mirada del otro cazador. Imbécil, seguía allí sentado, pareciendo confundido.

Natsu puso sus brazos alrededor de la chica como si la conociera. Suponía que de una manera así era. En un impulso juguetón le pasó las manos por los costados de su cuerpo. Ella se puso tensa, con el aliento atascado en la garganta.

El coche y la competencia finalmente se alejaron a toda velocidad con una nube de humo y los neumáticos chillando. Ya no se requería su protección, los brazos de la chica lo dejaron en libertad rápidamente.

"Lo siento " dijo a toda prisa "Pero ese tipo no me dejaba en paz." Parecía aliviada, pero aún agitada por el incidente.

Natsu la miró a los ojos, de cerca esta vez. Eran tan oscuros, seductores, y tristes como había imaginado que serían. Se encontró queriendo tomarla entonces, para llevarla a un lugar secreto donde pudiera explorar las profundidades de esos ojos, descubrir el misterio que ocultaban.

Pero ahora no, este no era el momento ni el lugar.

"Esto es Los Ángeles; peligro, intriga y estrellas de cine. ¿No es eso lo que dice bajo el letrero de Hollywood?" dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Confundida, la chica sacudió la cabeza. Aparentemente no estaba lista para el humor todavía. Pero cuando se agachó para recoger su mochila, dijo:

"Eh... De hecho, creo que es: Eso es tan L.A. Pero no está debajo del letrero de

Hollywood. No hay nada debajo del letrero de Hollywood." Natsu contuvo una amplia sonrisa. No estaba tratando de ser graciosa. Era más como si estuviera buscando un terreno cómodo.

"¿Debería llamar a la policía?" comunicó con preocupación fingida.

Ahora que la joven se sentía más segura, pareció verle de verdad, un momento desafortunado, pero completamente inevitable.

"Eh..." Sus ojos iban y volvían a los suyos, demorándose en la boca un poco demasiado tiempo antes de precipitarse a sus zapatillas deportivas. "No creo que eso sea necesario. No van a hacer nada de todos modos, se arrastran como si

estuvieran por todas partes. Además". añadió tímidamente. "Yo ni siquiera conseguí su matrícula."

Ella lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos errando por su cara antes de morderse el labio inferior y mirar al suelo. Natsu trató de mantener la mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuando lo único que realmente quería hacer era sonreír. Así que, la chica lo encontraba atractivo.

Supuso que la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacían, aun cuando se daban cuenta tarde, o demasiado tarde, de lo que significaba realmente la atracción. Sin embargo, este tipo de reacciones ingenuas, casi inocentes, siempre le divertían. La miró, esta chica, optando por mirar al suelo mientras arrastraba los pies de un lado a lado.

Mientras ella estaba allí, siendo felizmente ignorante de que su tímido y sumiso comportamiento estaba sellando su destino, Natsu quiso besarla.

Tenía que salir de aquella situación.

"Probablemente tengas razón" suspiró, mostrando una sonrisa de empatía. "A la policía no le importaría un comino." Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aún cambiando de un pie a otro, nerviosamente, incluso tímidamente ahora.

"Oye, ¿Podrías…?"

"Supongo que debería…" Esta vez dejó que su sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Lo siento, tú primero" susurró mientras su rostro se sonrojaba bellamente. Su actuación de chica bonita y tímida era embriagadora. Era como si tuviera un cartel colgándole del cuello que dijera: _Prometo que haré lo que tú digas_.

En realidad debería irme. Ahora mismo. Oh, pero esto era demasiado divertido. Él miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle. La gente llegaría pronto, pero todavía no.

"No, por favor, ¿Qué decías?" Él miró su cabello azul marino sin cesar mientras jugueteaba con él entre sus dedos. Era largo, ondulado y enmarcaba su rostro. Los extremos se enroscaban sobre los grandes montículos de sus pechos. Pechos que llenarían manos perfectamente o mas. Puso fin a esa línea de pensamientos antes de que su cuerpo respondiera.

Levantó la mirada hacia él. Con el sol en su cara, ella entornó los ojos cuando lo miró.

"Oh... Eh... Sé que esto suena raro, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de suceder... Pero, perdí el autobús y…" nerviosa, intentó pronunciar las palabras rápidamente. "Usted parece un buen tipo. Quiero decir, tengo unos trabajos para hoy, y supongo que me preguntaba... ¿Podría llevarme al colegio?" Su sonrisa era poco menos que nefasta. Y la de ella tan grande que podía ver todos sus blancos y bonitos dientes.

"¿Colegio? ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Ella se sonrojó un tono más oscuro de rosa.

" ¡Dieciocho! Soy una Senior, sabes, me gradúo este verano." Ella le sonrió.

El sol le daba todavía en la cara y ella entornaba los ojos cada vez que hacía contacto visual "¿Por qué?"

"Nada" mintió y jugó con la ingenuidad de su juventud. "Que pareces más mayor, eso es todo." Otra gran sonrisa, incluso más bonitos dientes blancos.

Había llegado el momento de poner fin a esto.

"Mira, me gustaría llevarte, pero he quedado con una amiga justo en la misma calle. Solemos compartir coche, y es su turno de desafiar el tráfico de la ciudad. "Se miró el reloj. "Y, ya llego tarde". En su interior, sintió una oleada de satisfacción al ver su rostro decaer. Al oír la palabra No, la palabra Amiga. No conseguir lo que quiera era siempre la primera lección.

"Sí, claro… Lo entiendo." Ella se recuperó con frialdad, pero aún sonrojada. Se encogió de hombros afectada y su mirada se apartó de él. "Le pediré a mi madre que me lleve. No hay problema. " Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecerle más condolencias, dio un paso en torno a él y se puso los auriculares. "Gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de ese tipo. Nos vemos." Mientras ella se alejaba, podía oír ligeramente la música sonando a todo volumen en su oído. Se preguntó si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar su vergüenza.

"Nos vemos" susurró.

Esperó hasta que dobló la esquina antes de regresar a su coche, y luego se sentó al volante, mientras abría su teléfono móvil. Arreglando lo que el recién llegado tendría que hacer.

Si realmente se verian, y pronto.

\- 0 -

**Capítulo/Prólogo/Piloto.**

**Espero les guste, dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios.**

**Sin más se despide su amigo Leviathan-sama bye bye...**


	2. 1

**Espero les guste...**

\- 0 -

**\- Juvia Pov.-**

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y me di cuenta de dos cosas; estaba oscuro y no estaba sola ¿Nos estábamos moviendo? Mi visión era borrosa, mis ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, casi por instinto, para conseguir una apariencia de equilibrio, reconocí algo familiar.

Estaba en una furgoneta, mi cuerpo tirado desordenadamente en el suelo.

Asustada, intenté mover todo a la vez, solo para descubrir que mis movimientos eran lentos e ineficaces. Mis manos habían sido atadas detrás de la espalda, mis piernas estaban sueltas pero se sentían decididamente pesadas.

Una vez más, intenté enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad. Ambas ventanas traseras estaban tintadas, pero incluso en la profunda oscuridad pude distinguir cuatro formas distintas. Sus voces me dijeron que eran hombres.

Hablaban entre ellos en un idioma que no conocía. Oyéndoles, era un torrente de rápidos discursos, con tonos cortantes. Algo rico, muy extraño… Medio Oriente, tal vez, ¿Importaba?.

Mi cabeza dijo que sí, que era información. Entonces ese pequeño consuelo se esfumó. Ver el iceberg no había impedido que el Titanic se hundiera.

Mi primer instinto fue gritar. Eso es lo que haces cuando descubres que tu peor pesadilla está ocurriendo. Pero apreté la mandíbula contra el impulso. ¿De verdad quería que supieran que estaba despierta? No.

No soy inherentemente estúpida. Había visto suficientes películas, leído suficientes libros y vivía en un barrio lo suficiente jodido como para saber que llamar la atención era lo peor que podía hacer en casi cualquier situación. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza gritó sarcásticamente _"¿Entonces por qué demonios estas aquí?"._

Hice una mueca.

Este era el peor de mis temores, ser arrastrada por algún cabrón enfermo a una furgoneta, violada y dada por muerta. Desde el primer día en que me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando no había habido escasez de pervertidos en la calle diciéndome exactamente lo que les gustaría hacerme, de todo. Había sido

cuidadosa. Seguía todas las reglas para ser invisible. Mantenía la cabeza baja, andaba rápido y me vestía con sensatez. Y aun así, mis pesadillas me habían encontrado. Otra vez. Casi podía escuchar la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza preguntándome qué había hecho.

Había cuatro de ellos. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y un gemido escapó de mi pecho. No pude evitarlo.

Abruptamente, la conversación se detuvo. Aunque me esforzaba para no hacer un solo ruido o movimiento, mis pulmones se lanzaron en busca de aire, subiendo y bajando con pánico.

Sabían que estaba despierta. Mi lengua se puso pesada y espesa en mi boca.

"¡Dejenme ir!" grité impulsivamente tan fuerte como pude, como si estuviera muriendo porque por todo lo que sabía, lo estaba. Grité como si alguien me fuera a escuchar, e hiciera algo. Mi cabeza palpitaba."¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!".

Me retorcí violentamente, mis piernas se movieron bruscamente en todas direcciones cuando uno de los hombres intentó agarrármelas con las manos. A medida que la furgoneta se balanceaba, las voces de mis captores se hicieron más fuertes y furiosas. Finalmente, mi pie choco sólidamente con la cara del hombre. Se dejó caer sobre el costado de la camioneta.

"¡Ayuda!" grité una vez más.

Indignado, el mismo hombre se me acercó de nuevo y esta vez me golpeó

fuertemente en la mejilla izquierda. Perdí el conocimiento, pero no antes de darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba ahora inerte y a merced de cuatro hombres que no conocía.

Hombres que nunca quise conocer.

\- 0 -

La siguiente vez que regresé, unas manos ásperas se clavaban en mis axilas mientras que otro hombre sostenía mis piernas. Me estaban sacando a rastras de la furgoneta, en la noche. Debí haber estado inconsciente durante horas. Me dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía hablar.

Sentía la parte izquierda de la cara como si una pelota de fútbol me hubiera golpeado y casi no podía ver.

Mareada y prácticamente sin previo aviso, vomité. Me soltaron y rodé sobre mi costado. Mientras yacía en aquel lugar teniendo arcadas, mis captores se gritaban entre ellos, sin sentido dentro y fuera, entrecortado y discordante. Mi vista se aclaró y luego se volvió borrosa. Esto continuó, una cosa llevaba a la otra. Demasiado débil para resistirme, descansé la cabeza al lado del vómito y me desmayé otra vez.

Algún tiempo después, recuperé el conocimiento, o un estado similar a la

consciencia. Me sacudí. Sentí dolor en todas partes. La cabeza me dolía, tenía el cuello rígido hasta el punto de sentir un dolor punzante, y fue peor cuando intenté abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que no podía. Tenía una venda puesta. Vinieron a mí, recuerdos. Chirridos de ruedas y metal. Pasos. Alguien corriendo. Perfume. Suciedad. Oscuridad. Vómito. Rehén. Invoqué cada gramo de fuerza y decidí intentar levantarme ¿Por qué no podía? Mis miembros no se movían. Mi mente

estaba ordenándole a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero este no respondía.

Una nueva oleada de pánico se apoderó de mí.

Las lágrimas ardían tras mis parpados cerrados. Temiendo lo peor, traté de

quitarme la venda de los ojos moviendo la cabeza. El dolor me atravesó la nuca, pero mi cabeza apenas se movió. ¿Qué me habían hecho? Dejé de intentar moverme. Solo piensa, me dije, siente.

Tomé una evaluación mental de mi persona. Mi cabeza descansaba en una almohada, y mi cuerpo entero yacía en algo blando, así que probablemente estaba en una cama.

Un escalofrió me recorrió. Aún sentía la ropa contra mi piel, eso era bueno. Tela alrededor de mis muñecas, tela alrededor de mis tobillos, no era difícil adivinar que estaba atada a la cama. ¡Oh Dios! Me mordí el labio, conteniendo los sollozos al reconocer que la tela de mi falda hasta los tobillos estaba en subida hasta alto de mis muslos. Mis piernas estaban abiertas. ¿Me habían tocado? ¡Con una mierda! Exhalando profundamente, dejé de pensar antes de que se hiciera peor.

Me sentí intacta, sin que dedos me faltara ningún dedo. Mecánicamente, me centré en el aquí, en el ahora.

Sabiendo que mis facultades estaban en orden, dejé salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio que sonó más como un sollozo.

Fue entonces cuando escuche su voz.

"Bien. Por fin estás despierta. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habían herido gravemente".

Mi cuerpo se congeló al sonido de una voz masculina. De pronto, tuve que

ordenarme respirar. La voz era siniestramente suave, preocupada… ¿Familiar? El acento, pude comprender sobre el zumbido de mi cabeza que era norteamericano y aun así había algo extraño.

Debería haber gritado, estar asustada, pero solamente me congelé. Él había estado sentado en la habitación; había estado observando mi pánico.

Después de unos minutos, mi voz tembló.

"¿Quién eres?" Sin respuesta."¿Dónde estoy?". Mis palabras y mi voz parecían llevar una especie de retraso, era casi lenta, como si estuviera borracha.

Silencio. El chirrido de una silla. Pasos. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho.

"Soy tu Amo". Una mano fría se posó contra mi frente sudada. Otra vez, la

insistente sensación de familiaridad. Pero aquello era una estupidez. No conocía a nadie con acento. "Estas donde quiero que estés".

"¿Te conozco?". Mi voz era ronca, despojada de todo incluso de emoción.

"Todavía no". Detrás de mis parpados, el mundo explotó en rojas corrientes de violencia; mi visión oscura se fundió en adrenalina. Miedo líquido recorrió mi sinapsis llevando _"Peligro. Peligro. Corre. ¡Corre!"_ a mis miembros. Mi mente le gritaba a cada fibra muscular de mi ser que se contrajera. Lo intenté todo para luchar contra las restricciones, me moví nerviosamente. Di paso a un llanto histérico.

"Por favor, déjeme ir". lloriqueé. "Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Solo quiero ir a casa".

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso." Algo como un mar de desesperación me arrastró bajo sus aplastantes olas.

Su voz estaba desprovista de varias cosas: compasión, inflexión, emoción, pero había una cosa que no faltaba y eso era certeza. No podía aceptarlo.

Me apartó el pelo de la frente, era un gesto íntimo que me llenó de aprensión.

¿Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme?

¿Por qué?.

"Por favor". lloré mientras continuaba acariciándome. Sentí su peso sobre la

cama, y mi corazón se agitó.

"No puedo". susurró. "Y más que eso… No quiero"

Por un momento, solo mi llanto y mis profundos sollozos angustiados

interrumpieron el silencio que siguió a su declaración. La oscuridad hacía todo aun más insoportable.

Su respiración, y la mía, juntas, en un espacio vacío.

"Te diré lo que voy a hacer, te desataré y te limpiaré esos golpes y moretones. No quise que te despertaras en una piscina. Lo siento mucho por el golpe en la cara" Pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla. "Pero eso ocurre cuando luchas sin pensar en las consecuencias".

"¿Una piscina?"pregunté nerviosamente "No quiero meterme en el agua. Por favor, sólo déjame ir".

Su voz era demasiado tranquila, muy refinada, pragmática y muy…semejante a Hannibal Lecter en El Silencio de los Inocentes.

"Necesitas un baño, mascota" Fue su aterradora respuesta. _Hola Clarice…_

Todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar mientras me desataba. Sentía mis miembros rígidos y entumecidos, parecían muy largos, pesados y lejanos para ser una parte de mí.

¿Todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido? Intenté moverme otra vez, traté de golpearle y patearle. Y de nuevo, mis esfuerzos se reflejaron en movimientos bruscos y entrecortados. Frustrada, permanecí inerte. Quería despertarme. Correr lejos. Luchar. Herirlo. Y no podía. Mantuvo la venda en mis ojos y me levantó de la cama, cuidadosamente. Sentí elevarme y ser suspendida en la oscuridad. Mi pesada cabeza colgaba sobre su brazo.

Podía sentir sus brazos. Sentía su ropa contra mi piel.

"¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" sollocé.

"Te di algo. No te preocupes, se irá".

Asustada, y ciega en la oscuridad, sus miembros se envolvieron alrededor de mí, su voz tomó textura, forma.

Cambió mi peso en sus brazos hasta que mi cabeza colgó contra la tela de su camisa.

"Para de luchar". Había diversión en la superficie de su voz.

Deteniendo mis forcejeos, intenté enfocarme en los detalles. Era apreciablemente fuerte y me llevaba sin ni siquiera agitarse. Bajo mi mejilla podía sentir la dura extensión de su pecho. Olía ligeramente a jabón, y tal vez a sudor también, una esencia masculina que era a la vez distinta, pero solo lejanamente familiar.

No caminamos mucho, solo unos pocos pasos, pero para mí cada momento parecía una eternidad en un universo paralelo, uno donde yo habitaba en el cuerpo de otro.

Pero mi propia realidad se estrelló contra mí en el momento en que me sentó en algo plano y frío. El pánico se apodero de mí.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Hubo una pausa, luego su voz con una nota divertida. "Te dije que te iba a limpiar".

Abrí la boca para hablar cuando el primer chorro de agua fría golpeó mis pies.

Sorprendida, deje escapar grito asustado. Al intentar salir patéticamente de la bañera rodando hacia el borde, el agua se volvió más cálida y mi captor me colocó de nuevo.

"No quiero tomar un baño. Déjame ir"

Intenté quitarme la venda, golpeando repetitivamente mi propia cara mientras mis brazos letárgicos se oponían a mi propósito. Mi captor hizo un trabajo horrible ocultando su risa.

"No me importa si quieres uno, lo necesitas" Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y reuní fuerzas para atacar. Mis brazos volaron sin rumbo, aterrizando en algún lugar, creo que en su rostro o su cuello. Sus dedos agarraron mi cabello para tirar de mi cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño.

"¿Quieres que yo también juegue duro?" gruñó en mi oído. Al no responder, apretó sus dedos lo suficiente para que mi cuero cabelludo hormigueara. "Responde a mi pregunta".

"No" susurré con un sollozo asustado.

Sin demora aflojó su agarre. Antes de apartar los dedos de mi pelo, me masajeó. Me estremecí ante ese contacto.

"Voy a cortarte la ropa con unas tijeras" dijo rotundamente."No te alarmes".

La corriente de agua y el latido de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos mientras pensaba en él desnudándome y ahogándome.

"¿Por qué?" dije frenéticamente. Sus dedos acariciaron la columna de mi tensa garganta. Me estremecí de miedo.

Odiaba no ser capaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello me forzaba a sentir todo.

De pronto, sus labios estaban en mi oreja, suaves, llenos y no bienvenidos. Me acaricio aún más cuando intenté inclinar el cuello y alejarme.

"Podría desnudarte lentamente, tomarme mi tiempo, pero esto es sencillamente más eficiente"

"¡Aléjate de mí, imbécil!" ¿Era esa mi voz? Esta versión de mí con un par de pelotas necesitaba callarse. Iba a conseguir que me matara.

Me preparé para algún acto de venganza, pero no llegó. En cambio, oí un pequeño sonido como si se estuviera riendo. Bastardo hijo de puta.

Cortó mi camisa poco a poco, cuidadosamente, y me hizo preguntarme si estaba saboreando mi pánico. Esa idea me llevó a lugares de mi mente que no quería ir.

Luego, me quitó la falda.

Aunque luchaba, mis intentos eran patéticos. Si mis brazos estaban en medio, los echaba hacia atrás con poco esfuerzo. Si levantaba las rodillas, sencillamente las empujaba hacia abajo.

No había cerrado el grifo de la bañera todavía, el agua no había rebasado. El frío me abrumó al sentarme allí en ropa interior.

Tomó mi sujetador y dejé de respirar, temblaba incontrolablemente.

"Relájate" dijo tiernamente.

"Por favor" me las arreglé para decir entre sollozos. "Por favor, cualquier cosa que pienses que tienes que hacer no la hagas. Por favor, solo déjame ir y no diré nada, lo prometo… lo juro"

No me respondió. Presionó las tijeras entre mis pechos y cortó el sujetador.

Lo sentí deslizarse de mi cuerpo y comencé con otro ataque de llanto.

"¡No, no, no me toques!" Inmediatamente agarró mis pezones y los pellizcó. Grité por la conmoción y sorpresa, las sensaciones me inundaron. Se inclinó a mi oído y susurró.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Asentí, incapaz de formar palabras.

"Sí ¿Por favor?" Me pellizcó más fuerte.

"¡Sí! ¡Por favor!" sollocé.

"¿Vas a ser una buena chica?" dijo su voz, una vez más impregnada de una fría indiferencia que era contraria a la delicadeza que trató de transmitirme antes.

"Sí" Me quejé a regañadientes y logré colocar mis manos sobre las de él. Sus

manos eran enormes y me sujetaban firmemente. Ni siquiera traté de alejarlas. No había forma de que me dejara ir.

"Buena chica" respondió con sarcasmo. Pero antes de soltar mis pezones, frotó la sensibilizada y tierna zona con sus palmas.

Al parecer, tenía un sinfín de lágrimas, al obligarme a sucumbir a su lado más compasivo. Me senté en silencio y traté de no conseguir otra dosis de castigo.

Mientras me quitaba lo que quedaba de mi sujetador y cortaba mis bragas, podía sentir el frío metal deslizándose contra mi piel, la claridad del corte a través de mi ropa, y tal vez incluso a mi si me alejaba.

Después de rociar mi cuerpo con lo que solo podía ser una alcachofa de ducha, finalmente cerró el agua. El agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, mejor que el aire frío contra mi piel expuesta, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para sentir cualquier alivio por estar todavía de una pieza, relativamente intacta. Cada vez que el agua caía sobre un corte o algún área que no sabía que estaba dañada, ardía, y hacia yo una mueca.

Intenté controlar mi llanto y hablé calmadamente.

"¿Puedes por favor quitarme la venda? Me sentiría mejor si pudiera ver lo que está pasando". Tragué, tenía la garganta seca. "No vas a herirme… ¿Verdad?". Mis dientes castañeaban mientras esperaba una respuesta, aun ciega y atrapada.

Se quedó callado un momento, y luego dijo.

"Debes salir con la venda puesta. En cuanto a hacerte daño, sólo había planeado limpiarte por ahora. Pero debes entender que hay consecuencias por tu comportamiento, si haces algo mal, serás castigada". No esperó por mi respuesta. "Así que mantente tranquila y no te haré nada".

Empezó a lavar mi cuerpo con un jabón líquido suave que olía a hojas de menta y lavanda. La oscuridad se mezcló con el aroma, llenó la habitación, envolviendo mi piel. Al igual que su voz. Hubo una vez en la que disfruté el olor a lavanda. Ya no

más, ahora lo detestaba.

Al pasar sobre mi pecho, no pude resistir a la compulsión de atrapar una vez más sus manos con las mías. Sin una palabra, deslizó su mano sin jabón y presionó mi muñeca hasta que solté la otra.

Después, me dio una palmada en el muslo al mantener mis piernas cerradas y no permitirle lavar entre ellas. Esa parte de mí era privada. Nadie la había visto excepto yo, no desde que había sido una niña. Nadie me había tocado; ni yo no la había explorado completamente. Y ahora un extraño, alguien que me había hecho

daño fue a toparse… conmigo. Me sentía violada y me hacía recordar a un pasado que había intentado durante mucho tiempo olvidar. Me resistía, pero con cada toque, con cada invasión, mi cuerpo le pertenecía un poco más a él que a mí.

No podía dejar de temblar.

Y luego, terminó. Quitó el tapón de la bañera, me sacó, secó mi piel, cepilló mi cabello, frotó un bálsamo en mis rasguños y me entregó una bata de baño. Yo estaba aterrorizada, avergonzada, exhausta y no podía ver, pero aún estaba satisfecha de sentirme limpia, en el exterior por lo menos.

Su voz era una suave brisa contra mi cuello mientras estaba parada sin ayuda frente a él.

"Ven conmigo".

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, le permití que tomara mi mano y que me guiara a ciegas fuera del baño.

Al parecer aún faltaba más.

\- 0 -

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado... **


End file.
